Electrifying
by when-the-fandoms-attacked
Summary: "ANAKIN?" This was the last the young Jedi heard until everything went black, relieving Anakin temporarily of the searing pain that was overcoming his body. It was the concerned voice of Obi Wan Kenobi. A much better, lengthier description inside! R&R!


Summary: After arriving home after a hell-ish week on the other side of Coruscant, Jedi Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are ready to get some sleep and solitude, completely exhausted. But to their misfortune, they almost immediately are sent on yet another mission to find a mysterious 'instrument' that the sith had recently gotten their hands on. "They only told me that it was an 'instrument of utter importance to the Jedi' and that we mustn't let the sith get the opportunity to figure out how it works." With some extra drama along the way, the pair then find themselves in _deep _trouble as they are…. Oh, I won't spoil it for you. Read and find out! Also, reviews make my day… Just sayin'!

Chapter One: Another day, Another Deputation

"ANAKIN?"

This was the last the young Jedi heard until everything went black, relieving Anakin temporarily of the searing pain that was overcoming his body. It was the concerned voice of Obi Wan Kenobi.

_Four days previously…._

Anakin Skywalker stretched his arms as he slung his pack over his shoulder, exiting the shuttle. It'd been quite a long week filled with sleepless nights for him and Obi Wan Kenobi. The pair was sent on a small mission on the other side of Coruscant to oversee the early construction of a building; it was going to be used mainly for training new initiates. The mission was a simple task.That is, until all hell broke loose when a bunch of conduit worms were found in the wires shipped to them for the site. The duo spent all week chasing the invertebrates all around the Coruscant underground.  
Anakin sauntered his way through the familiar surroundings of the Jedi temple, with the intention of plopping down onto his bed and sleeping, and nothing else. That's exactly what happened, too. The young man creaked open the door of his quarters and landed with a thump on the mattress, falling asleep on his stomach almost immediately. An hour or so passed by with Anakin sleeping soundlessly. Then, a knock hit the door of his quarters softly, practically inaudible.  
"Anakin," someone cooed. The voice was none other than Obi Wan's. The older Jedi let himself in, eyeing around the small room for Anakin. Sure enough, he set off towards the bedroom. He found the adolescent scrawled over the bed looking quite comfortable, despite still being fully clothed. Unfortunately he needed to be awakened, for Obi Wan had news for him. The Jedi Master prodded his former Padawan gently, calling his name.  
"Hmmph?" Anakin uttered, in a tired, muffled tone.  
"Anakin, wake up," Obi Wan replied.  
"Can't this wait until later?" he called, lazily.  
"No. You can return to your slumber soon enough." Anakin complied with his old master and rose stiffly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "The Council has us assigned for another mission set on Geonosis." Anakin yawned with an annoyed countenance upon his face.  
"Again?" Obi Wan sighed and nodded. "What do they want now? Can't we get one day off?"  
"Jedi do not get such luxuries, Anakin."  
"They should."  
Rolling his eyes, Obi Wan continued, "Anyway, the Council wants the two of us to get to Geonosis as soon as possible."  
"Wait… That's the planet just outside Tatooine, isn't it? Yeah, like one parsec away! The Battle of Geonosis started the freaking war!"  
"Yes. Here's what they told me: a large amount of experimental fighting droids were let loose by a band of Siths. It was practically a whole factory's worth of droids, which, as you know is one of Geonosis' greatest exports. They took control of rogue droids and now are using them to scout around the planet in search of useful resources. Now, it wouldn't be a problem that involved us, except that now they've taken resources from the Republic," he explained.  
"Wouldn't this be an issue that could be resolved by the locals, like people actually _less_ than ten thousand parsecs away?"  
"Yes, but they've taken _our_ resources, as in the Jedi's in particular. The Council members did not specify what exactly they stole, but I figure it must be pretty important to call upon two Jedi Masters." Anakin nodded. "They only told me that it was an 'instrument of utter importance to the Jedi' and that we mustn't let the Sith get the opportunity to figure out how it works."  
"They didn't tell you _anything _else?" The older Jedi shook his head. "When do we have to go?" Anakin said, glaring at his pack lying on the ground next to the bed. He dreaded another long space flight.  
"As soon as we are able to leave. We have a shuttle being prepared for us outside. I suppose I'll meet you there in one hour, alright? And don't be late. You can return to your nap on the ship." Obi Wan left Anakin to his thoughts. '_Another mission. Why can't we get a single day of solitude?_' Yawning, Anakin rose to his feet and stepped into the washroom to get ready…

_Meanwhile…_

Obi Wan wanted more information before he just took off looking for something he knew nothing about. He decided to confront the source: the Council. He wasn't about to take off without additional intel on this 'instrument' that is so important to the Jedi. What weren't they telling him? He knew that he obviously couldn't just barge into the Council room, however. He would need to find a member of the Council somewhere around the temple.  
After a few minutes of aimlessly wondering around, he met up with Mace in the halls. With a nod, they greeted one another.  
"Master," Obi Wan said, "I was wondering if you might have any more information that you could tell me about this mission Anakin and I are being sent on?"  
"Well, Master Kenobi, I'm not sure how much I could even explain. It's top secret, even to the Council members. Only three of them know what exactly it is, one of whom would be Grand Master Yoda."  
"If they're sending the two of us there we have to know what we're looking for."  
"I agree. Try asking Master Yoda. He will be able to tell you more about the mission. Check the courtyard." The masters again nodded and Windu continued on his way. Obi Wan set off to find Grand Master Yoda.  
Walking in a swift fashion, Kenobi soon found himself outside of the courtyard, and spotted Yoda meditating. Before he could walk away, Master Yoda greeted him.  
"Come in, yes?"  
"Ah, hello Master. If it isn't a good time, I can come back la-"  
"No, good time it is. What can I help you with, hmmm?" Yoda's large ears perked back, ready to help the younger Jedi.  
"Well, it's just that the Council was so vague about what Anakin and I were looking for on Geonosis. Is there anything more you could possibly specify, Master?"  
"Hmm… Describe it well, I cannot. It is in a sense… an energy source. What it does is not your concern. However, powerful it is. Placed upon it was a tracker, yes, many, many years before I." Yoda reached for his green light saber. Attached to the outside of the weapon was a small chip, which he removed. "Place this on your light saber, you will. Helpful, it will be. Go now, Kenobi. Brave, you must be." He handed Obi Wan the chip, and with that Master Yoda sat back on his hover pad and continued to meditate. Obi Wan stared at the device, placing it upon his saber with confusion. "I sense you are lost, yes?" Yoda looked Obi Wan in the eyes, ears perked back. "When the time is right, know what to do you will." Obi Wan was still very confused, but walked away. He still had to get ready to leave…

Anakin started making his way outside to the shuttle, where he expected Obi Wan to be waiting. He really had no intention of hurrying to meet the shuttle, though; Anakin had never been very fond of space travel. As a child he never knew of such luxuries – he enjoyed the solitude of having his feet in the sand, the hot sun beating down on him. _Oh, how he still missed home. And his mother._ With a sigh, he walked out into the sleepless, loud city through the automatic sliding door. Maybe Geonosis will remind him of home… Maybe he'll be able to visit on the way back to Coruscant, though he really saw no point now, as his mother wouldn't be there to greet him. Obi Wan was already out there, about to climb aboard. Pausing momentarily, Anakin readjusted his grip on the pack and continued onward to the shuttle.  
"Hello, my boy." He greeted Obi Wan with a nod. "Tired? Oh don't worry, you can sleep on the starship, alright?"  
"Yeah… Did you, uh, find anything else," Anakin paused as he took a big yawn. "on the… on this thing we're s'posed to be looking for?" They placed their packs on the ground next to them and took a seat.  
"Yes, I did actually. I'll explain it later in private." Anakin nodded and closed his eyes until they arrived at Coruscant Spaceport, nearly falling asleep. They arrived soon enough, and filed off along with the other civilians of the city. Obi Wan looked his watch.  
"Damn, we're going to be late if we don't hurry, Anakin. Oh for goodness sakes, wake up, would you!" Anakin's eyes opened widely.  
"I'm sorry, Obi Wan. I… I don't know why I'm so tired." The young man rubbed his head, as a headache was starting to develop. "How long is the flight?" he asked, as they jogged to their hanger.  
"You said it yourself – about ten thousand parsecs. It's long enough for you to rest, Anakin. Are you alright? I stayed up longer than you did and I'm not nearly as exhausted." A look of concern flashed upon Kenobi's face.  
"Y-yes. I'll be okay, I just need… Need some sleep…" Anakin was dozing off already! He shook himself awake and continued to the hanger. Announcing themselves, an attendant took their bags when they arrived and the masters boarded quickly. Before they could even settle down, the doors were closed and the jet engines powered through the ship.  
"You know the drill, Masters. I'll show you to a private room." A flight attendant led them to a nice looking study, with a television, desk, refrigerator, and two secluded bedrooms. "The restroom is across the hall. Call if you need anything!" She left them to their thoughts. Anakin's headache was becoming dreadful. Even though he was no longer his student, Obi Wan could sense his distress through the force.  
"Go get some sleep, alright?" Obi Wan commanded. Carelessly, Anakin stumbled off. _Literally stumbling_. "W-w-w-whoa, whoa, whoa!" Obi Wan rushed over, catching him right in time before he hit the floor. "Anakin! Anakin, you okay?" The poor boy had just about feinted there! "Hey!" His skin was burning.  
"Wha… Ahg, I, I'm sorry… M'fine!" Anakin hurriedly rose to his feet without the help of Obi Wan, but the older master kept near. Anakin's knees buckled again, and the older Jedi helped him regain his balance.  
"Woah! Oh Anakin, what in all the galaxy could you be sorry for?" With the world swooning around him, Anakin shut his eyes and clenched to his former master for support. Obi Wan could sense how weak he was. Without another thought he led the boy into the dark room where a bed was ready to greet him. Obi Wan didn't bother with the covers; he merely slipped off Anakin's shoes and jacket, setting him on the bed ever so gently.  
"Master?"  
"Yes, Anakin?" Obi Wan turned to him with alert.  
"I'm cold." Suddenly it seemed to Obi Wan like the young man was ten years old again, caught up with the flu. Those were simpler times… It seemed like virtually the same situation, except Anakin was a fully recognized Jedi Knight, no longer his new little Padawan. Life was different now.  
During the flight, Obi Wan managed to fall asleep for a little while too, for about an hour. After he no longer could bare it, he went in to check on Anakin, who was still asleep. Obi Wan decided to try and distract himself… What might be next for them on the mission, and what would come ahead?

_He dreamt of searing pain, of screams of agony. It's dark. Young Anakin Skywalker finds himself in an unknown area. He looks around, finding nothing but blackness. Suddenly, a red, long cylindrical light appears in the distance, which is easily recognized as the weapon of choice for the Jedi. This is also the counterpart of the Jedi, the Sith's, choice for a weapon. As it comes closer, the bright glowing of the saber illuminated the wielder's face slightly, though it's covered by a black cloak. What remains recognizable is a deformed, wrinkled face. The room becomes dark again as the saber is deactivated. Now less tense with the blade off, young Skywalker finds his own saber. Wieldling it, he tries to ignite it, but the light part, the dangerous, lethal part, has been cut off, so it is now useless. The Sith raises his own hilt, turning it back on. The young man's vocal chords scream in terror, yet no sound escapes his lips. He was sliced in two, and the evil man cuts the poor young Jedi into pieces. Pain engulfs his body, but it thankfully only lasts moments. The next instant, Anakin's mind was back on the star ship that was on its way to Geonosis. His memory flowed back through him, and Anakin shut off his fragile bond with his caring master._

This was the tenth – no eleventh. He counted how many times this dream reoccurred, resulting in terrible nights. Anakin drew in a deep breath, now sitting upright, and pressed his fingertips against his temple, attempting to will away the nightmare into the force. He falls back onto the soft pillow, focusing on the mission, not that _saber._ And he was so _damned _tired. Maybe if he just cleared his mind… Without any more thought, the young Jedi was asleep once more, and once more the red light lit up the cloaked, wrinkled face. In this small bunker on the starship, the newly-knighted master thrashed and was breathing heavily, until he finally shot upright, screaming. This time, he became very flustered, replaying it over and over in his mind. A knock bounced on the door. "Anakin? What's wrong? I heard you from the other room. Are you alright?" called the familiar voice of Obi Wan. Anakin did not respond to this question, as he did not know how to answer. "Anakin, are you in there? I'm coming in." With a click of the lock, his master entered the dark room, a look of deep concern resting upon his face.

"Anakin, why didn't you-" His voice died as he saw the saddened face of his former Padawan. "Anakin, what happened? Was it a nightmare of some sort?" Anakin still couldn't hack up any courage to talk, so he simply nodded. "Anakin, please say something." His voice was sprinkled with a bit of desperation. Obi Wan felt Anakin's forehead – engulfed in a cold sweat, but no fever. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, Master... I- I didn't mean to wake you or anything... Disturb you..." Anakin whispered softly, heart still pounding.

"You did no such thing! Anakin, it's alright, shh... There's nothing to be afraid of now. It was simply a dream. Calm down. Take a breath for me, okay?" Anakin obeyed, remaining as silent as possible as Obi Wan sent a calming wave into the force. "Is this why you've been so tired?" Anakin shrugged. "Has it been recurring?"

"Yes," Anakin said, simply. "A few weeks..."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because it's just a damned dream and you shouldn't have to babysit me! I'm an adult now, a friggin Jedi Master, for Force sake! I should be able to care for myself."

"Anakin, I know you're scared, and it's okay to be. How many times?" It was quiet for a few moments in the small dorm.

"Eleven." When Anakin said that, Obi Wan felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. _Eleven_? What kind of mentor was he, if he could not detect when his apprentice was in such distress?

"How much sleep did you get over the past week during that mission?"

"Oh, somewhere between one and none," he said, irritably.

"Every night?"

"Yes. And when this would happen I would just stay up all night searching without you."

"What?" Obi Wan could not believe what he was hearing. What could be so bad as to keep him from sleep?

"Sorry..." he murmured.

"Stop apologizing. Will you tell me about this dream?" More silence. "I see. If you do want to, I'm listening." Anakin nodded shyly. "Now do you wish to sit here alon in the dark, or do you want supper? I can show you what Master Yoda gave me." Anakin yawned. "Wait. On second thought, we can do that later. I have a technique that will help you sleep, through the force." They both close their eyes and focused on the Force. Anakin fell gently back onto the pillow.


End file.
